


【霄流】宝贝

by scjrihbvinedmk



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 14:22:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16306877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scjrihbvinedmk/pseuds/scjrihbvinedmk





	【霄流】宝贝

霍家大宅在郊区，霍震霄从市里回来时已经十二点多了，他边脱西装边问管家：“他今天怎么样？”不等管家回答，他又道，“算了，我自己去看，你下去吧。”

大宅是从一个富商手里买下来的，富商极会享受，在一楼开辟了一间娱乐室，面积很大，后来霍震霄把娱乐室的天花板打通了，让人买了很多玩具和游戏机在里面，还有一些零食柜，风格与原本的装修大相庭径，看上去不伦不类的。不过很少有人能随意踏进这间娱乐室，自然没人提出异议，也没人敢提出异议。

门没锁，霍震霄推门而入，看到飞流在地毯上睡着了，小小的身躯蜷缩成一团，看起来可怜巴巴的，他赶紧把人抱起来，入秋天气已经转凉，这么睡过去极易感冒。

飞流在他进来时就醒了，但认出了霍震霄身上的味道，便没有动手。

“霄哥哥。”

飞流没睡醒，说话带着些鼻音，听上去奶声奶气的，双手下意识就攀上霍震霄的脖子，把自己挂在他身上。

霍震霄抱着人坐到角落里的小沙发上，手极不规矩地贴着裤腰滑进去，宽大的衣裳方便了他的动作，很难说他让飞流穿他的睡衣不是为了这个目的。

“今天有没有乖乖吃饭？”

霍震霄年纪轻轻就接手了诺大的霍家，一人独掌大权，随随便便一句话就是上千万的生意，行事干净利落，从不废话，不近人情，谁能想到他回家后竟然这般温情？

也不怪霍震霄性情大变。谁家里藏了个水灵灵的小美人不得沉浸在温柔乡？

这个小美人就是飞流。霍震霄是在一次应酬晚归后捡到飞流的，那时飞流穿了一袭蓝袍，马尾束得高高的，浑身是血躺在马路中央，一眼就能看出不是普通人。

霍震霄一向不认为自己是一个有同情心的人，在弱肉强食的社会，同情不过是弱者的托辞。但不知道为什么，他就是见不得飞流一身是血的样子，大脑来不及思考这是否是生意对手设下的陷阱，就把人带回了霍家大宅。

飞流身上伤口太多，一看就是刀剑伤，有几道几乎是贴着动脉的，霍震霄请了医生缝合好伤口，休养了十几天，飞流才悠悠转醒。

刚开始飞流对这里很是抗拒，想方设法要逃走，他力气极大，挣扎时总能让已经缝合的伤口裂开，霍震霄无法，只好让人给他注射少量的镇定剂，让他不再挣扎得那么厉害，直到飞流身上的伤口结痂。

但飞流一直不说话。

霍震霄请遍了名医，神经科精神科的都请来了，成套的检查做下来，都说是受了刺激，再加上本来就心智发育不全，只能多陪陪他。言下之意就是没办法了，只有等。

这段时间很漫长，霍震霄每天尽量把工作带到家里做，能推的应酬全都推了，挤出所有时间，用毕生最温柔的语调一遍遍地问飞流叫什么从哪里来，或者是安安静静地坐在窗边看着他。

洗干净脸的飞流模样实在太过漂亮，还未长开的五官带着稚气，一双眼睛非常明亮，让人想起森林里的精灵，鼻头小小圆圆的，十分秀气，除了眼睛，他所有的五官拆开看都只是中规中矩，组合在一起后却发生了美妙的化学反应，让人移不开眼睛。

霍震霄觉得这样的一张脸，就算一辈子都盯着看，也不会觉得厌烦。

日子一天天滑过，日历从春天翻到了夏天，霍震霄以为事情已成定局，直到有一天，他仍旧像往常一样问他叫什么，本以为同样不会得到回答，在给飞流擦脸之后，正想离开时，霍震霄忽然听到有人说话。

飞流。

我叫飞流。

我叫霍震霄。

在这之后，霍震霄再问什么时，包括他的出生来历，飞流记得的，就回答，不记得的，就摇摇头，眼睛随着他的动作忽闪忽闪的，很亮。

也许自己是对飞流一见钟情？沉浸在回忆中的霍震霄如此胡思乱想，全然忘记了他第一眼见到飞流的时候，根本就没看见他的脸。

飞流年纪不很大，来的时候才十五岁不到，如今在这里生活了一年多，也不过十六岁，又因为习武走了邪路，服了很多药物，发育不甚完全，身体又软又滑，霍震霄大掌所及之处，皆是一片嫩滑，特别是最为隐蔽的大腿根部，嫩得几乎可以掐出水来，他迷恋地抚摸着，不愿意离开。

“痒。”

飞流扭动身体，想要逃离霍震霄的手掌，却不想碰到一根硬邦邦的事物，飞流与他不是第一次了，自然知道这是什么。

但昨晚才做过一次，医生说过，一周只能做两次，周一做了一次，两次的机会已经用完了呀。他有些迷惑，眼神带着询问看向霍震霄。

飞流心智不全，说话往往只说两三个字，没头没尾的，让人摸不着头脑，更多的时候连话也不说，就直勾勾地盯着别人，只用眼神表达，霍震霄开始也不懂，后来与他相处日久，才能领会他的意思。

“医生说你身体已经好了很多，可以做三次了。”霍震霄一本正经。

这不算是说谎。飞流刚来的时候，不适应加上旧伤复发，身体极端虚弱，家庭医生让他好好调理，他以为这人是霍震霄的小情儿，看霍震霄不像是会禁欲的样子，又觉得小孩一张小脸实在是讨人喜欢，便告诉霍震霄一周只能做一次。

霍震霄本来没有这个心思，闻言哭笑不得，表示自己知道了，也没放在心上。后来动了心思，他是重欲的人，但还是严格遵守医嘱，一周一次。

反倒是飞流得了趣，觉得这是十分舒爽的一件事，与吃点心带来的快乐不同，但让他也非常喜欢，天天缠着霍震霄要做，霍震霄被他缠得没法，松过几次口，小孩身体受不住，发了几天烧，霍震霄就搬出医生的话，断了飞流的念想。

后来家庭医生来看过好几次，见霍震霄把人养得挺好，看起来也没厌倦的样子，便松口说一周两次。飞流这时候习惯了这边的生活，发现了很多有意思的玩意儿，这份心思就淡了下来，两人掉了个，换成霍震霄想要，但飞流不理他了。

现在飞流比刚来时身体好了很多，年纪也大了些，医生就解除了禁令，不过他没直接告诉霍震霄，只是言谈中有些透露。

霍震霄混迹江湖多年，哪能看不出这点道道，自然一下就猜出来了，现在正好用得上。

飞流一听是医生说的，想了想，便不再挣扎，反而爬起来叉开双腿，面对面紧贴着霍震霄，手还是揽着他的脖子，口中软软道：“霄哥哥。”

像是在撒娇。

霍震霄听着下腹一紧，觉得飞流平时傻乎乎肯定是装出来的，到了关键时刻就一击即中，直取他的命门。

“今天自己动，怎么样？”霍震霄拍了拍飞流肌肉紧实的屁股，让他松手，小孩手劲儿挺大，勒得他呼吸都不顺畅。

“嗯。”飞流想都没想，认真点头。

飞流总是在这个时候过分的听话，霍震霄说什么就是什么，这样的飞流让他总有一种冲动，想把小孩关在屋里，谁也不让见，一辈子只能看着他一人。

丝质的睡衣被一双小手褪下，因为常年习武而精壮的上身暴露在空气中，霍震霄大手掌着飞流的大腿，含着他的舌头吮吸，任由飞流呼吸不畅笨拙地解他的衬衫扣子。

霍震霄边亲边从沙发缝隙里摸出用了一半的润滑剂，双腿分得更开，为飞流做润滑。他到底年长几岁，忍耐力更强，飞流赤身裸体坐在他怀里，他还能有余裕在飞流的体内搔刮，双指抵着飞流的敏感点或轻或重地按动。飞流就不行了，霍震霄粗糙的手指划过内壁，他爽得双腿打颤，如果不是霍震霄扶着他，他几乎要跌到地上。

“嗯……不要了……”飞流绵软无力的双手撑在他胸前，像是推拒又像是迎合。

霍震霄低声调笑：“不要了？刚刚是谁答应了要自己动？嗯？”

飞流不答，他年纪到底还小，对快感的忍耐力不够，霍震霄加快手上的动作，丝毫没有碰过飞流的性器，仅用手指就将他逼得射了出来，白色的精液溅到霍震霄半裸的胸膛上。

“这么快就射了？”

霍震霄实在是坏，在这个时候将自己硬挺的性器送入飞流的体内，一进入就掐着飞流的腰上下颠弄，不留一丝余地，肉体碰撞出清脆的声响，一股脑地飘进飞流的耳朵，偏偏霍震霄还用低沉的声音叫着宝贝儿，飞流想捂着耳朵又舍不得，只好将自己埋进霍震霄的怀里，悄悄地流眼泪。

这是对他一个人的爱称，霍震霄曾这么告诉飞流。

飞流并非什么都不懂，至少他可以感受到霍震霄亲吻他时的温柔和爱意，抚摸他的手掌也带有烫人的温度。

“霄哥哥……霄哥哥……”

飞流不住叫着霍震霄的名字，带着少年音的呻吟像钩子一样，钩得霍震霄神魂颠倒，性器又硬了三分。

霍震霄动作更加激烈起来，润滑剂混合前列腺液顺着飞流的大腿根滴到霍震霄的西装裤上，晕染出一大片印迹，他拉着飞流的手摸到飞流的后穴口，粗壮的性器进进出出，带出一点肠肉，飞流像是被火热的性器烫到一样，飞快缩回手，还幼稚地把手藏在背后，仿佛这样霍震霄就奈何不了他似的。

“宝贝儿，你看，这都是你的骚水，你躲什么……”

“不是……”飞流脸颊红得像晚霞，偏偏还一本正经地反驳，可惜带着呻吟的话语没有什么说服力，反倒像是欲拒还迎的情趣。

霍震霄在飞流下体捞了一把，透明的粘液欲滴不滴，他故意把手伸到飞流面前，逗他：“你尝尝不就知道是不是你的骚水了？”

飞流软绵绵地瞪了他一眼，湿漉漉的眼睛亮得惊人，霍震霄忍不住亲了亲他小鹿一样的眼睛，把手上的粘液擦去了，又想了新的办法欺负飞流。

“你说不是就不是了？也行，你要是用嘴解开我的衬衫，那你说的就是对的，嗯？”

飞流勉强用糊成浆糊一样的脑子想了想，觉得只要能让霍震霄不说些羞人的话，这似乎是一笔划算的买卖。飞流攀着霍震霄的腰，勉强固定住自己的身形，在不停的晃动中去叼小小的一粒扣子。

扣子颜色和衬衫相近，飞流几乎找不到，他急得几乎呜咽，衬衫上沾满他的口水，濡湿了大片，费了九牛二虎之力，飞流好不容易要解开一颗，偏偏这时霍震霄动作更大，次次都抵着飞流的敏感点研磨戳弄，飞流不自觉绷紧双腿，双手死死搂着霍震霄的腰，嗓子里溢出一声高过一声的浪叫，完全沉浸在快感之中，再也想不到解什么衬衣扣子。

最后衬衣还是没解完。霍震霄半露着胸膛，上面亮晶晶的一片，是飞流的口水和精液。他用外套裹着飞流回了卧室，清理完方才射在飞流体内的精液，才抱着人上床。

飞流累极了，睡得很香，怎么摆弄都不醒，霍震霄把他裹进自己的怀里，在他额头上虔诚地亲吻。

“晚安，我的小宝贝儿。”

 

END


End file.
